


Your Opinion Doesn't Matter (Fuck You!)

by CultOfStupidity



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I Have Regrets But This Sure Ain't One Of Em, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Protect Tweek Tweak, Slow Burn, craig loves space craig loves space, creek - Freeform, fuck cartman, idk what's going on here, maybe ill throw in stan/kyle? idk, spoiler alert theyre gay, when i say slow burn i mean Slow Fucking Burn dude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultOfStupidity/pseuds/CultOfStupidity
Summary: Tweek is just starting college, and he's terrified. Sure, staying away from his parents is wonderful, it's perfect! But living with a stranger, paying for everything himself, staying far away from any adult help and- hell, he's an adult himself? That's terrifying!He's meeting people though, and he's making friends, getting to know people. Everything's going fine though, right? It's all okay!But god, everything overwhelming, and this new guy in his life- his laugh, his smile, it's all going to drive Tweek crazy.To make matters even worse, his best friend is so far away, and now he's scared of losing him.Too much, it's all too much pressure!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 43
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BET YOU THOUGHT I ONLY WROTE BNHA? GUESS WHAT I WRITE SOUTH PARK TOO!! ANYWAYS hi if this is your first time reading, I hope you enjoy! I'm Mikey and I write a LOT even though im inconsistent. I hope I can keep up with this story though, and I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. OH AND, IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS- tell me your favourite dog in the comments (along w anything else you wanna say! :D

Tweek had to go through his usual morning routine this morning, just now times ten. Usually, his morning went a bit like this; Wake up, jump out of bed in a panic that he’s late for something, go to turn on the coffee machine, get dressed and brush his teeth in a hurry- only to realize he still has an hour left to get ready. All of that happened on this particular morning, though more heightened than usual, with more panic.  
  
This day in particular was Tweek’s first day of college. _ Fucking college. _ Something he’d been so worried about for years, but it was something he needed. Though he had no idea how he was going to live on his own and what he’d do for a career, _ anything _ was better than living with his parents for the rest of his life and working at that coffee shop. Well, almost anything. Certainly not getting sold into a slave trade like his parents had always threatened, or living alone on a highway where birds and animals came to eat him alive, or being kidnapped and brutally tortured. Oh god, anything but that, none of that.  
Anyways.  
  
Now, he sat in his dorm, sitting cross legged as he stared forward at the door of his dorm, sipping on his thermos, which was filled with coffee. But it tasted more bitter than usual, due to the fact that he’d just brushed his teeth. Disgusting, but he needed it- as always, he needed his coffee. His roommate didn’t seem _ too _ concerned. He was up already anyways, having classes soon as well. His name was Token, if Tweek could remember correctly, and he luckily wasn’t over social. Making friends was scary for Tweek, even at age nineteen. Or, maybe it was bad he wasn’t talkative? Maybe he hated Tweek already, maybe he was planning to kill him or hurt him or do something horrible because he was so insanely annoyed of the blonde already-  
  
Tweek took a deep breath and another sip of his coffee. _ Just breathe. Relax. Everything is okay. _ Man, those meditation videos were truly inspiring, huh? Though he wasn’t currently listening to any, the boy could remember the familiar voice from the audios he started listening to in high school. They helped sometimes, usually with these minor panic moments, nothing too severe. Not enough to make him shake. Once he was shaking, no amount of soothing therapy talk could calm him down. Maybe if done by a specific person, but generally, everyone’s voices just blended together when he was freaked out, and they were all jumbled and confusing. But not right now. Right now, he was _ generally _ calm, if you just took away the fact that college was beginning in just an hour or so..  
  
Oh, god. College. It was officially starting, and Tweek didn’t know what to do. Would he even get to class on time? Campus was big, and he had little legs for how old he was. Lots of people were on campus, would he get distracted and lot? Or maybe he was going to become a target for people’s attacks before class even starts, and he won’t make it due to getting beat up-

“Tweek? Hey man, are you alright?”  
The new voice snapped Tweek out of his train of thought, nearly making him spill coffee as he jumped, letting out a little yelp. The voice seemed to belong to Token, the taller male standing by Tweek’s bedside, harboring a concerned expression. Tweek jumping, that seemed to have made Token even more concerned. As his half blue, half green eyes looked up to Token, his mouth letting out no words, the other male spoke again.  
“Woah, I’m sorry. You were shaking again, I just wanted to check up on you.” There was a beat as Tweek didn’t reply again, instead sitting there and taking deep breaths, calming himself down. Token continued, sitting on the edge of Tweek’s bed. The blonde scooted back a bit, but had no other retaliation for the raven to move away.  
  
“Nervous about the first day of classes, right?”  
Tweek blinked for a moment, settling a bit. For a moment, he forgot his mouth wasn’t letting out his response, which he only heard in his head. He cleared his throat of any cracks that could possibly embarrass him, and let out the soft, croaky morning voice.  
  
“Yeah, uhm, mostly just that. Classes. I’m sorry if I was bothering you- I just, uh, I was scared I’d be late if I woke up any later, and I didn’t realize I’d have this much time, and- uhm, I’m sorry.”  
Tweek expected some sort of harsh words in response, no logical reasoning behind that, but was instead met with Token’s kind words.  
“Oh, no, don’t worry about that! You weren’t bothering me. I get it, the first day of class is stressful for everyone.”  
  
The blonde nodded in response, offering a little smile. By now, his shaking had calmed down, the only bits left being his usual twitches. He watched as Token reached into the pocket of his deep blue jeans, listening to his new words.  
“Here, how about this. I give you my number, and if you need anything, you can text me. Is that alright? I know we only met last night, but if we’re going to be roommates, we might as well have some sort of contact, right?”  
  
This guy seemed so forward in his words and so confident that Tweek was almost intimidated. Or, scratch that, he _ was _ intimidated. Everyone intimidated him. But, despite that, he nodded, giving a soft “Yeah, sure,” which was hardly audible. His phone was just on his bedside table, which he grabbed, immediately checking the time on. Only 8:10, and his first class was at about 9:00. No notifications other than a text from his mother he’d been ignoring since the previous day. Though Tweek was a bit paranoid through it all, the two shared numbers, Tweek now harboring a fifth contact on his phone; **Token Black.** ****  
****  
**___________________________________________________________** ****  
****  
As the time for class had finally arrived, Tweek was shaking again. Shaking as he had left the dorms, shaking as he walked across campus, and shaking as he finally reached the building his first class was held in. Luckily, none of his anxiety induced predictions had come true. He’d made it to class just eight minutes before the start. Token wasn’t in this particular class, so Tweek was all alone, surrounded by people he didn’t know. It took about two minutes to even enter the classroom, listening to the distant sleepy laughter and conversations. However, as he adjusted the straps on his backpack, the blonde entered his lecture room, his eyes instantly setting on the seating arrangements.  
  
Luckily, this was nothing like in high school or any of the other schools- people didn’t immediately turn and stare when you entered a room. In fact, no one even noticed him. They were either all caught up in some conversation with another student, or they were preoccupied with themselves. Whether that was with getting set up for the lecture, or just getting in a quick nap or staring off into space, it was apparent- no one gave a shit about any new classmates entering the room.  
  
Quite a few seats were left, especially rows with no one in them at all. That was Tweek’s move, the blonde finding a seat in the middle of the stair-esque seating. Once he sat down, all of his troubles hit him. What if this was the wrong seat? What if he was too far back and couldn’t see? Or, maybe this was the perfect spot, and someone would fight him for it. Maybe he’d get to sit there, but someone much taller would sit in front of him and block the view. Maybe he was too obvious sitting in the middle and would get so much attention. Maybe, maybe, maybe. All of these what if’s and maybe’s in his head, but on the outside, the boy just shook gently and sipped at his coffee thermos. The thermos he had already refilled once, finishing his previous helping in the short hour before classes. Token was noticeably concerned at that, but said nothing, too caught up in preparing for the day. Hopefully not, but maybe he’d ask about the coffee addiction later.  
  
The room began filling in as time passed, more chatter as people met up with friends, or just talked with new people for the first time. Tweek took all of this time to look around, observing his surroundings. He looked at every chair, every person and the details in their faces, looked at the walls and ceiling tiles, everything. By now, there were three minutes until the start of the lecture. The seats weren’t filled up completely, so it didn't seem the room would be packed. Luck seemed to be in Tweek’s favor, especially considering no one had sat directly next to him, just in his row.  
That was what he believed, until he felt a presence to the left of him as he stared at the ceiling tile to his upper left, counting the little black dots littering it.  
  
The movement caught his attention, his senses forcing him to snap his head in the other direction at who decided to sit nearby. At the sight of this new figure, Tweek’s heart felt as if it was going to beat out of his chest- and this time, it had nothing to do with all of the caffeine in his system. There, in the seat next to him, was a male looking to be around his age, possibly a bit older. Black hair, deep blue eyes, with a complexion that could only be described as some sort of tan colour. His eyebrows were a deep black, and from this angle, Tweek could see a silver piercing on the right one. On his chin and jawline, there was a small bit of noticeable black stubble. Under those blue eyes and past the nose, right at the right corner of his mouth, was a little scar, one that could only be noticed with staring. _ Staring. _ Shit, Tweek was staring. He hadn’t even noticed at first, but now realized just as the other male did.

“Is there something on my face?” The raven asked, his voice gruff and monotone, much deeper than Tweek’s.  
  
Maybe it was the flight or fight response, but Tweek jumped a bit in his reaction to the question, his face red as he caved into himself, looking down.  
“No! No, I’m sorry, I wasn’t staring at you, I promise, I’m sorry!”  
There was no concern in the reaction by the other, none Tweek could notice. He just heard a simple, “‘S’alright.” in reply.  
  
The blonde peeked back up, catching sight of the raven’s eyes on him. After he looked back up, the blue eyes were off of him, looking down at some sort sketchbook. That made sense, it was an art class, for hell's sake. Tweek took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Everything was fine, yeah? Nothing was going to go wrong. It was all okay, this guy wasn’t here to kidnap him or kill him, nothing like that. Just another student who happened to sit in a seat right by him. _ Him. _  
  
“You smell like coffee.”  
Tweek, who had been focusing his attention down rather than up, quickly looked up again at this statement, looking to the only person who could’ve said it. This guy wasn’t looking at him, rather doing his own thing with the sketchbook and a blue pencil case, but the statement was clearly meant for the blonde. Tweek wanted some sort of way to reply without fucking up, though he hardly thought before he spoke, so he just blurted out the first thing thaat came to his mind.  
  
“You look like blue!”  
  
_ Oh god. Oh _ ** _fuck. _ ** ****  
He was already beginning to hate himself for that response, sinking back into his seat and sipping his coffee. ‘ _ You look like blue’? Really? _ It wasn’t technically wrong- the boy _ did _ have on a blue and white letterman-esque jacket, plus a blue chullo hat and those _ gorgeous _ blue eyes- there was a lot of blue going on from what Tweek could see at this angle. But the wording? God, that was awful.  
The raven seemed to enjoy it, though.  
The corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile, not much, but it was certainly there. His head turned to face Tweek now, and there was another feeling of butterflies in the blonde’s stomach.  
  
“I look blue, huh?”  
  
Oh, god. Tweek wished for the world to just swallow him up whole right then and there, sinking further in his chair, a hand reaching up to cover his face. “Oh god, I’m- don’t mock me! You’re- You’re just wearing a lot of blue!”

In response to this was a low chuckle from the other, who leaned his arm against his chair arm, that smile flashing in Tweek’s direction in a perfect way. “It’s my favourite colour.”  
That...made sense, but still Tweek wasn’t used to conversations with new people, especially not guys as cute as this one, so his mind was spinning at three million hours an hour. Thus, his brain thought, _ Yeah, it’s a great idea to just say anything! Don’t even think, just let it out! _  
At least that was better than not talking at all.  
  
“Do you own anything other than blue?” He asked, though he wasn’t shouting, his voice was a bit raised from the pressure he felt. No, there was no intention to come off like he was lecturing this guy, but that was probably how it seemed. Just more things to add onto the stress, he’d suppose. However, the raven wasn’t fazed, and he instead just gave a little nod, looking to his pencil case again as he filed through it for something. _ Probably a pencil, Tweek. _  
  
“Black, mostly. Black and blue. A few purples, I think? I dunno.” It was a simple answer, monotone as ever. Though, that was becoming a pattern. Tweek noticed it quite easily, this new voice didn’t seem to carry much emotions, much less any sort of excitement. Just a dull, plain voice you’d hear from a tired person, or maybe an annoyed person. But he was still responding, so he couldn't have been too annoyed, right?  
God.  
  
Tweek fidgeted with his fingers, trying to think of a way to respond. He was thinking now, because he had nothing to blurt out. Nothing just came out, no words spilled out in an anxious and partially embarassed mess. So, this left a silence that lasted too long. A silence that likely marked the end of the conversation, so even if Tweek could think of something, the timing prevented him from adding it on. Maybe he’d fucked up big time, or maybe he’d saved himself from even worse and more awkward situations. Either way, this little silence consisted of the blonde now picking at the colourful bandaids on his fingers, his gaze shifting from his own lap, to the other’s, back and forth. In all of this gazing, he caught sight of the sketchbook turned to its cover page. There in the top right corner was a little label, one that said **Craig Tucker ** in a bold, big font. Craig Tucker. Could that have been this boy? Well- god, of course, what else could it be.  
  
Craig. That seemed to fit the guy. At least now, there wasn’t the awkward talk of ‘Oh, by the way, my name is,’ blah, blah, blah. Maybe, they wouldn’t even talk again.  
In all honesty, Tweek hoped that wasn’t the case.  
**___________________________________________________________**

The lecture wasn’t too long, and honestly, it was bearable. Just a simple first day class, giving out the syllabus and rundown of what the year would look like moving forward. They were given their first assignment, though. Great, first day, first class, and already Tweek could feel the pressure of paper piling up in his mind. At least, with about ten minutes left of their time, they could begin working on what was assigned. For this day, they had to start off their sketchbook with a drawing representing how it felt to finally be entering adulthood, finally joining the world of college and living alone, paying for everything and relying on yourself. So, this would be _ emotionally draining. _ Perfect for the first day!  
  
Tweek barely knew how to fit all of his emotions onto one page, but he was away with sketching as soon as he could be. This was just the rough sketch, so he could make adjustments to the mess later on. He was mostly just in his zone, not focusing on the people around him. He even put in his headphones, letting himself listen to music as he drew. At some point though, he felt a tap on his shoulder, one coming from his left side. The sudden feeling caused him to snap his head up quickly, his hand letting go of his pencil as it twitched up, making sure not to mess up his drawing. Craig was looking at the blonde, his hand pulling back as the boy twitched.  
  
“Hey, sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out. Are you okay?”  
Tweek nodded, all words left unsaid. _ Yes, I’m doing great. Everything’s fine because we have to let out all of our emotions onto paper for our first assignment of the school year, and I feel like curling up in my bed and never feeling. And I’m talking to you, a really cute guy, and I barely know how to talk to people, and looking at you makes me want to stick a spoon into my skull and scoop out my eyes! _  
  
“Cool, cool.”  
There was a small beat of silence after that, before Craig continued on, seeming to adjust himself in his seat to look at Tweek. Tweek wanted anything more than to look at this guy, so his eyes found a different focal point- the paper in Craig’s lap. There, gray graphite lines covered the page, making out unfinished shapes and figures, ones the blonde couldn’t detect just quite yet.  
“Your sketch, it looks dope so far.”  
  
Tweek let out an ‘Ack!’ noise as he looked up, then to his own sketchbook, throwing his arms over it and looking back vaguely in Craig’s direction.  
“Wh-what?! How could you even _ tell _ what’s going on in it, I can’t even-”  
  
“I can’t. That’s why it seems so interesting.”  
Tweek paused, the panic filled look draining out of his face. His eyes finally met with Craig’s, and he felt that now familiar feeling of his heart doing a million things, possibly unhealthy things. Beating fast, beating slow, sinking down into his ribcage- you know, all of those things you read about in some romance book.  
  
The blonde slowly moved his arms back, letting out a little “Oh.” He looked down at the page, staring at all of the lines. To anyone else, the new forming figures could just look like scribbles and doodles, nothing of ‘true art.’ To Tweek, these little sketches held so much emotion, so many different memories and thoughts in each corner of the page. Craig, seemingly catching o with Tweek’s distraction, reached his arm over past the armrest and rested a finger over one section of the page. _ Past the armrest. He crossed the line, right into Tweek’s safety bubble. And it didn’t matter, it was okay. _  
  


“Like this area right here. I don’t know what it means, but the vibes I get from it… I just understand it without getting it, I guess.” Tweek looked up at these words, unknowing what to say. _ So deep, so interesting, _ he’d thought, and maybe he could say something like that. Maybe explain what was going on, or compare the art pieces. Any sort of normal response in this situation. But, no, instead, the only words leaving his mouth were one’s from the top of his head, somewhere jumbled up in his thoughts, nothing of importance right now.  
  
“I’m Tweek.”  
  
_ God. Of course. _ Craig seemed a bit confused at first, but he eventually just gave a small nod, pulling his arm back. “I’m Craig.”  
“I know.” Tweek said quickly, before immediately widening his eyes, because _ who the fuck says that? _ He could already see the confused expression growing on Craig’s face again, so his fidgeting began as he started to explain, stumbling over words and vowels.  
  
“No-not in a bad way! It’s just that, uh, ear-earlier I was looking around because, uh, I-I-I’m really bad with eye contact, and I saw your sketchbook! The, uhm, the cover. And it said, uh, Craig Tucker in the corner, so I just assumed it was you! I wasn’t- agh, I, uh, I wasn’t stalking you or whatever, I promise- I- I’m not a creep.”  
  
The blonde had to take a deep breath, not realizing he barely breathed during all of that. But a voice cut into his racing thoughts of paranoia, the monotone one that could only belong to Craig. The only familiar voice in the room, anyways.  
  
“Hey, hey, it’s alright man. I understand. Don’t worry.”  
  
_ Don’t worry. _ Tweek knew that phrase well, he’d been getting it thrown at him his entire life. But, he knew the other boy was right- it was fine. There was no reason to freak out anymore, the situation was resolved. The blonde nodded, hugging himself a bit, his hands rubbing at his arms- which were covered by his dark green hoodie.  
  
That was a nice thing to focus on for a moment, something to get him settled down again. The hoodie was soft, the texture comforting, It had a few holes here and there, but it would never go in the trash or get thrown away. When he received the hoodie, it was from a boyfriend at the time, so it was noticeably oversized. He’d grown a bit since then, so it fit just a bit more, but not enough to grow fully into it. Most people would think it’s crazy to keep the hoodie from an ex, right? They’d say it can bring back unwanted memories, or that wearing it now has no meaning. But Tweek was still friends with this guy- this was one of his best friends, actually. So, getting rid of the hoodie belonging to one of the only people to keep Tweek sane? Yeah, right.  
  
“Tweek?”  
“Huh?” Craig’s voice snapped Tweek out of his momentary happy place, his ears now open to the world rather than his just own thoughts. He ignored the thoughts pestering him about the heartbeat issue. Right, he was talking, and now had to focus again. No more panic.  
  
“Just checking. Are you alright? You’ve been so...jumpy.”

Tweek managed a soft laugh at this observation, one he’d been told about himself countless times. “Yeah, I’m- I’m okay. That’s sort of just how I am, ha.”  
  
This received a nod from Craig, who looked back to his sketchbook, momentarily freaking out Tweek that he’d fucked up. But it was only a few seconds later that he began speaking again, asking another question.  
  
“So, are you an art major too? Or is this just a class helping with some other thing?”  
  
_ Thank god, a question he could answer easily! _  
“Oh, uh, yeah. Art major, I guess.”  
  
Craig’s pierced eyebrow raised, the raven glancing to Tweek out of the corner of his eye, his pencil still sketching on the page. “You guess?”  
“Well..” Tweek picked at his bandaids, squirming in his seat to find a comfortable way of sitting. “I mean, yeah, I’m an art major. I don’t know if I should be, but I am. I- I like it, I like art, but I don’t know if I can even do it as a career. I’m not good at much else, except maybe piano, but that’s- that’s not a major, is it?”  
  
There was a bit of silence between the two before Craig replied, which was so foreign to Tweek. Actually thinking before responding, wow.  
“Well, there’s music major stuff, isn’t there? I don’t look into that stuff, because it’s not my thing. But no one is ever completely sure of their major, honestly.”  
  
“Except like, doctors, probably.” Tweek blurted out. He felt dumb for it, but Craig just chuckled at it, which sent more butterflies to Tweek’s stomach. Or, maybe they weren’t butterflies. Maybe they were more like moths. Not as delicate, and more of a pest. More of something you wanted out, nothing you hoped would stay around so you could look at its beauty.  
  
“Right, right. Those medical people, they’re usually sure of it. I’d be sort of scared if someone just decided to go for that career because they’re unsure. Doesn’t seem safe.”  
  
“Well, it’s not like they operate on anyone, right? They have to learn...right?” Tweek asked, his last word a bit more concerned that the previous ones. His eyes shot up to Craig at this, while they’d previously been focused on Craig’s hand sketching on the paper.  
  
“I’d hope so. No one is going to go into school to do open heart surgery for the first assignment of the school year.” Now, it was Tweek’s turn to laugh. Well, it was more of an awkward and nervous giggle, but you get the point.

“The teacher here is making us let out all of our stress just for one drawing, and the day isn’t even over yet! That’s probably similar, right?”

“Even though it sucks, I don’t think our emotion filled sketch is equivalent to performing a life or death surgery on a patient with absolutely no training.” Tweek felt himself smile, and was about to blurt something out before Craig looked up, more monotone words leaving his lips.  
“You seem nice, Tweek. Don’t stress too much about all of this school stuff. Save yourself for the rest of the semester.”  
  
The blonde felt his eye twitch, and he quickly blinked to play it off, making some sort of weird face contortion. One eye closed, then both, plus a dorky smile and twitchy nose, and his eyes open again. That was probably a god awful sight, and Tweek wanted to fix it, so he let his mind do the speaking for him.  
“I already have, but thanks, thank you!”  
  


Craig seemingly wanted to respond again, but whatever he had planning was going to have to wait, as the professor had called the attention of the class once again. Tweek’s eyes shot forward again, the boy not wanting to miss a single word, too scared to miss an important message. She spoke only about what the plan was for the next day, all of the stuff she’d already said. Tweek, despite not wanting to, accidentally zoned out. His eyes drifted in Craig’s direction, now focusing on him as the raven actually listened, or so it seemed. He hadn’t even noticed this earlier, but Craig had snake bite piercings. Maybe there was even more under that hat, probably on his ears? Those were the vibes Tweek got from this guy. A pierced, tattooed guy who probably listened to punk music and painted his nails black. Well, not the last part, that wasn’t there. But those were just his _ vibes. _  
  
Here Tweek was, lost in his own thoughts, only snapping out of it when his eyes trailed back up to Craig’s eyes, and saw those deep blue irises looking back at him. The blonde quickly looked away, his eyes shutting tight as if that would shield him. The heat in his face was showing, a red tint running up his cheeks and to his ears. For the millionth time that day, Tweek wanted to just disappear.  
  
And time was on his side, because just then, class was dismissed.  
As students around Tweek got up, he looked up, then began packing everything away, not daring to look to his side. Though, he eventually felt Craig stand up next to him, and heard him speak, causing the blonde to look up.  
“See ya tomorrow, Tweek.”  
  
It was simple as that, and Tweek couldn’t even respond. He just swallowed nervously, nodding. That was it, and the new guy was off. Tweek figured he might as well go as well, having to go a few buildings away for his next class.  
Only an hour was done, and the world already felt like too much. Hopefully, he’d be able to make it through just one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, classes are over for the first day, and Tweek just wants to relax!  
But on his way back to the dorm, Token invites him to have lunch! How's that going to go? And, oh shit, who's this person joining them??
> 
> (p.s. hehe wanna find out who Tweek's best friend/ex bf is?? you find out in this chap bb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNND IM BACK! Sorry the update took so long! I kind of,,uh,,, punched my laptop and it broke OOPSIE!! So ive been trying to get by by borrowing my dad's laptop, but also I have Tech Week for my school musical so ill be SUPER busy this week! but i'll try to get some updates before thanksgiving, plus some South Park oneshots here and there!! anyways, enjoy reading, and, as always, kudos and comments are mega appreciated! this time, if you read this, tell me your favourite song/artist/musical!!  
-Mikey

The classes for the first day were less intense than Tweek had expected. Surprisingly, and in his own favor, there wasn’t  _ too _ much work to be done. Just that one art assignment, plus a few simple ‘About You!’ worksheets. You know, like the ones you would see in middle school. It was odd, but it was easy, so who was Tweek to complain? His main focus had to be finishing his sketch, and then he could stress over answering simple little questions.   
  
The point either way, is that the first day of classes were decently tame, and now they were finally over. This left Tweek lost on what to do with his free time. He could just hang out on campus, but that seemed like too much for him- too much of being around others that he barely knew. To be fair, it was only one in the afternoon now, so what could he  _ really _ do? It wasn’t like he could go hang out with friends. That wasn’t an option- all of his friends were doing their own thing, off miles away. All he could  _ really _ do was head back to his dorm, maybe get right to work on his project and finish early. So, that was what he decided on. Besides, he needed more coffee anyways, and really didn’t feel like walking to the nearby coffee shop on campus.   
  
Tweek was lost in his thoughts as he walked back to the dorm house, avoiding eye contact with other young adults that passed by, just clutching his bag strap with both hands and looking at all of the nature. That was truly one of his favourite things about the campus- it was  _ beautiful.  _ Truly, it was all well kept, and there was no surprise in seeing a little critter skitter by, maybe a few squirrels chasing each other across the grass and up into the trees. The trees seemed calming, something you could relax under with enough shade, doing your own little thing without being bothered too much. But that would have to wait for another time- his path was already set, there was no time to replan!   
  
He’d have to anyways, though. Just a few minutes after his walk back to the safety of his own room, he felt a hand land on his shoulder. The short male let out a little shriek, definitely attracting some unwanted attention as he jumped to the side, his earbud flying out in the process. As his ears were opened up to the world around him rather than his little world of music, he heard a familiar voice.   
  
“Woah, woah, hey! It’s okay Tweek, it’s just me.”   
  
Token. Thank the heavens, it was just Token.   
  
Tweek took a deep breath, recollecting himself and setting his earbud cords on his shoulder, making sure to click the little button to silence his playlist. His blue and green eyes looked up again, catching onto Token, who was standing with an apologetic smile, his cheeks tinted pink. Likely from embarrassment, which Tweek just couldn’t stop causing.   
  
“Sorry, sorry. Uh- Hi Token.” Tweek offered a nervous smile, trying to play everything off as if nothing had really happened. Just a normal, friendly conversation. Luckily, Token went along with it, giving a bright smile that contrasted everything else about him. 

“Hey. So, classes just ended for you, right? I was gonna invite you to go get something to eat with me and my buds, but they’re all busy, I guess. I’m still here though, so, you busy?”   
A small bit of fear spiked up in Tweek’s chest, telling him  _ OH GOD, he’s going to lure you away from the public eye and kill you. You’re going to disappear and no one will be the wiser! Your parents will assume you’re too busy at school to reply, your friends will think you ditched them, and your teachers will just assume you dropped out! You’re going to die! _ __   
__   
With a deep breath once more, Tweek shook his head, his eyes shutting briefly as his unkempt hair shook around.   
“I’m not busy. I- I can go, I just- where are we going?”   
  
“Oh, cool! Alright, uh-” Token turned, starting to walk the opposite way Tweek was originally going. He was already walking, so the blonde followed, rather than just standing there. What else could he do?   
“There’s this place nearby campus called Jambles. It’s usually a long walk, but I got my car parked in the campus lot, so we can just drive there. If that’s alright with you?”   
Tweek hesitated, but nodded. It was just, you know, getting into a car with a guy who was still considered a stranger. Someone he barely knew, a guy he’d just met the day before. And no, not with anyone else. Alone! Just the two of them! Where Tweek couldn’t run even if he wanted to!   
Sure, this would be fine. He was calm, it was fine.   
  
The walk was nothing short of awkward for the next few minutes, the two sharing silent glances, barely saying much. But eventually, the tension just seemed too thick and Token was the one to cut through it.   
“So, dude, do you already have homework?”   
  
Tweek, who’s knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping his backpack strap, nodded his head a bit, looking at the taller male.    
“Uh, yeah. Mostly just…. Those cheesy worksheets you fill out like a personality test.” This received a laugh from Token, though it was more of a chuckle.    
  
“Like the ones from middle school?”   
  
Tweek nodded his head again, this time faster. “Yeah! That’s what I said! I- or, no, that’s what I thought. But- yeah, yeah, those.”    
  
“Weird. I would never think of a professor giving those out  _ here.  _ I mean, I already have three assignments, and one of them is big enough that it’s due  _ next week. _ ” Token scoffed, pocketing his hands. “That shouldn’t- it shouldn’t even be allowed, you know?”   
  
Tweek stared forward, his eyes wide. Man, he was getting second-hand anxiety from just hearing about a project like that. Especially with the timing, god! That’d be awful! He let out his little burst of angry energy, his voice going up a pitch, and his hands letting go of his bag to flail around as he spoke. “What?! That’s so stupid! Why would anyone do that? You- you  __ just got here, what makes a professor think they can just do something like that?!”   
  
Token’s eyes were a bit wide now as well, the taller of the two looking down at the shorter, then giving a chuckle. “Oh, man. You’re an angry little ball of fire, huh? Like a chihuahua.”    
  
Tweek’s face grew red, and out of his impulses, he nudged Token’s arm, his eyebrows furrowing. “What?! I’m- I’m not a chihuahua!”    
Token laughed a bit more at this, nudging him back- but clearly not with all of his strength. “You just have a lot of fire to you, that’s all. I don’t mean anything bad by it. It’s good, actually. Means you can defend yourself if you need to. That’s a good trait to have.”   
  
Tweek’s face settled now, into a more relieved, relaxed, yet confused one. “Oh” He said softly, his hands slowly lowering to his sides. The corners of his mouth quirked up a bit, forming a little smile. “Uh, yeah, I- I guess. Thank you.”   
  
The more and more they talked, the less Tweek feared his eventual murder.   
Not completely, though. That fear was still there, as always. There was a new comfort, though, one he was starting to enjoy.   
____________________________________________________________________________

“Wait- you were  _ six? _ Are you  _ serious?! _ ”    
The atmosphere in the Jambles was generally tame, random families and college students here and there, just eating their lunch and talking about whatever. The restaurant was filled with chatter, though in this one specific corner, the energy was high. Token and Tweek had gotten to talking some more, and eventually landed on the topic of Tweek’s childhood after he had gotten his second cup of coffee, and their food hadn’t even arrived yet. Tweek was beginning to explain how his parents forced him into the coffee business so young, starting his little addiction. And, as always, there was an overly shocked reaction from the listener.   
  
“Yeah. It’s not a joke. I- after I could like, fully go to school and walk and talk- you know, like a six year old does, they figured I was finally useful. And I didn’t want to work, it’s not like a six year old can work a cash register or serve tables.” The blonde paused to take a sip of his coffee, his leg bouncing under the table. “So they started making me the ‘taste tester.’ Everytime they made a new kind, which was pretty much every day, they made me try it. And they made me try two flavours against each other, and the two at the same time- I’d come home from school just to drink coffee! And- and eventually I was looking forward to going home, because I was dependent on coffee, even if I hated the taste sometimes. Because a normal six year old likes chocolate and candies! But I was sitting in class and thinking about some frappuccino!”   
  
Token was quiet for a moment, seemingly processing this all, his eyes wide. “Oh, man…” He eventually said, running a hand up through the top of his hair. “I don’t even know what to say to that. That’s just- that’s majorly fucked.”   
Tweek nodded, sipping from the cup again. He set it down, reaching to the cream holder and cracking open another, pouring it in. It wasn’t even that good, but- you know, he had to have something.   
  
“Did you ever like..try stopping? You know, like, not drinking any coffee for more than a day?”   
  
Tweek let out a little laugh at this, a genuine one. His laugh, in his opinion, was a squeaky mess that sort of sounded like a mouse crawling through a fan and getting crushed under the blades. But that was just in his head- either way, the laugh slowed down as he replied, though the smile on his face stayed.    
“Yeah! Of  _ course _ I have! But it’s not just- oh, god, it’s  _ painful  _ to do that! So it’s never worked! And I barely saw a doctor when growing up. But- gah- when I did, they’d  _ try _ helping. But it’s just- at this point, I don’t think it’ll be fixed.”   
  
Token seemed more concerned now, his eyebrows furrowing together. “Do you have heart issues?”   
  
Tweek shrugged. “I- I don’t know. I think my body just..developed with it. Like I said, I didn’t see many doctors! I probably should but doctors are just...agh, I don’t like them!”   
  
“Right.” Token leaned back in his seat, pressing his back against the booth. “Well, that’s fucked. It really is. I’m surprised you didn’t grow up in my town. That would be a normal thing there.”   
  
Tweek’s eyebrow raised, his head tilting to the side a bit. “Wh-what town?”   
  
“You wouldn’t know it.”

“I might!” Tweek seemed a bit bothered by this response, squirming in his seat. “Just tell me!”   
  
Token sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. “South Park.”   
  
Oh. South Park. Tweek knew South Park well. He was just a town over, and from all the fucked up shit he heard about from there, he was also surprised that’s not where he came from. But the Tweak’s never moved there, too caught up in their booming coffee business. Tweek had  _ been _ in South Park though, mostly since his ex-boyfriend and best friend lived there, and  _ still _ does. Any rumors of the town were always pushed aside by Tweek’s home, everyone saying the people there were psychopaths who made up stories, and anyone who visited ended up the same way. But Tweek knew they were true- he’d been there, and he’d seen some fucked up shit. Hell, it was more fucked than his parents slipping him meth when he was eight.   
  
“Oh, god. I- I’ve been there.” The blonde replied finally. He’d never seen Token there, but he’d certainly been there. This seemed to surprise Token, who sat up straight again. 

“Wait, really? Oh, shit man. That’s insane. How come I never met you then? Well- when  _ did _ you go? South Park isn’t really a vacation type of place.”   
  
Tweek glanced down at his coffee, resisting the urge to take another sip. He focused on the conversation, looking at Token. There was a split moment of eye contact, but he broke it, focusing on his whole face in general instead.    
“I think, uh, the first time I visited was in e-eighth grade? I was...thirteen or fourteen, I think. And I never went around town- I just stayed with the friend I was visiting. And- and I visited a lot in high school. Mostly Sophomore and Junior year. But I never- I didn’t know that many people, other than this one guy. I met his friends a few times, but it was never really- we didn’t hang out. They thought I was weird.”   
  
Token scoffed at the end, though he seemed to have a lot of questions, he focused on one for now. “ _ They  _ thought  _ you _ were weird?  _ That  _ is weird. I can’t imagine someone from South Park calling someone outside of South Park the weird one.”   
  
“Well..” Tweek rubbed behind his neck nervously, averting his gaze to the table. “I was much more of a...a spazz back then. I twitched a lot more than I do now- and I yelled a lot, I wasn’t ever ...calm.” The twitching had definitely calmed down more since he was young, but it was still there. Just more subtle. Every few minutes, his head would twitch, or his eyes or hands- something.   
  
“Oh. I see.” Token leaned back once more. “So, who was it? I’d probably know him. Almost everybody knew everybody there, or at least- I knew a lot of the kids my age.”

Tweek chewed on his lip, debating whether or not to say anything. He  _ could _ have a chance at making another friend, maybe someone who knew his best friend well, enough to form an awful trio. But on the other hand, he had to consider that maybe he knew him, and maybe things weren’t too good between them. Maybe he’d mess things up with Token by simply knowing someone, and then BAM- tension with his roommate.

It seemed luck was in his favor, because just before he could answer, the waitress arrived with their food.  _ Thank god,  _ he had thought, sighing and thanking the waitress. All he had gotten was an italian sub and fries. It wasn’t much, but it was affordable, and it could sustain him for a while. Token had gotten a hamburger and fries, plus a large Coke. And the boys were quickly enamoured with the food, it was much better than any food they could make at home. Well, with what they had. Token mentioned being pretty good at cooking, he’d just had to have the right ingredients first. For that, Tweek was pretty hyped. Having a roommate with good cooking skills was much better than just making ramen or mac n cheese every night. Tweek could bake- but, you know, he couldn’t just make brownies or cupcakes for dinner.

A while into eating, the two had started talking again, luckily shifting to another topic. Everything was going well, and Token was halfway through rambling about his old high school when he suddenly paused, his gaze shifting to some area above Tweek’s head, a smile forming on his face.   
“Craig! Dude, what’s up? I thought you were busy?”   
  
_ Oh god. Oh fuck.  _ It had to just be a coincidence, right? There was no way this could be the Craig he had met, that was hardly possible. There were so many Craig’s in the world, yeah?

Tweek turned around to check, and oh god- there he was. Craig Tucker. He was standing there in all of his glory, the blue chullo gone and his black hair looking messy, yet wonderful on top of his head. His face didn’t hold much of an expression, though he did raise an eyebrow once he noticed Tweek. 

_ Please kill me. Kill me right now. _

Tweek wanted to turn around, but he couldn’t, he just kept staring as Craig walked closer.   
“Yeah, I was, but the plans got cleared up. Everyone’s doing new things since it’s the first day. And your location was on, it said you were here, so..I’m here now.” The raven stared down at the two, now standing at the table. He glanced over to Tweek, offering the smallest smile. Meanwhile, Tweek looked like he’d just seen a ghost. 

“Hey you. Nice to see you again.”

Token raised an eyebrow, looking between the two. “You two have met?” He asked, then widening his eyes as he looked to Tweek. “Is this the friend you were talking about?”

Tweek quickly shook his head, shaking his hands dismissively. “No no no no! He- he’s not, I just- we only met this morning. He’s in my art class- we don’t really know each other that well.”

Craig nodded in conformation, then looked to Token. “So, is it cool with I sit with you guys? Or am I interrupting something?”

Token chuckled a bit, scooting over in his seat.  _ Oh god. Oh fuck.  _ “Nah, Tweek’s just my roommate. Join us. You okay with that, dude?” He looked up, obviously talking to Tweek in question. 

_ No no no no no no. Please, no, I’m going to embarrass myself even more, holy shit.  _

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Tweek smiled, his hands shaking a bit as he reached for his coffee mug again. He watched as Craig sat down, trying to avoid his gaze and instead looking out the window, looking up to the clouds in the sky. It seemed like it was going to storm- which wasn’t good at all. The clouds were  _ dark,  _ and there was a bit of a walk to get to Token’s car. Tweek was  _ not _ planning on getting soaked, especially not in his specific hoodie.

“Tweek?” Tweek looked over at the sound of Token saying his name, catching both his and Craig’s gazes. Craig’s especially brought a pink tint to his face, one he hoped would go away soon. 

“Hm? Sorry- did you say something?” Tweek set his mug down after taking a sip, nearly spilling it as his hand twitched. 

“Just asking about the art class. Craig?” Token nudged the other male, which clearly meant it was now time to look at  _ him.  _ Tweek did so, focusing on his eyebrow piercing and its glint from the fluorescent restaurant lights, rather than his eyes.

Craig began speaking now, his arms folded on the table, his sleeved up. “How far did you get on that project? I know school just ended and whatever, but you seemed pretty into it.”

Oh. Tweek felt more heat rise to his face and he didn’t really know why. He glanced down, avoiding Craig’s gaze entirely, his hands fidgeting again- one tapping on the table, the other fiddling around with his hoodie strings. “Not that far. More than this morning, it looks more like ...like something now. But I’m not close to done at all.” He cleared his throat, glancing up a bit, focusing on his lip piercings. “You?”

“Me too.” Craig replied, one hand reaching out to take a fry from Token’s plate. The other didn’t seem too bothered, though he did spare a glance in Craig’s direction for a few moments. He focused back on his burger eventually though, chowing down as Craig finished his little bite and talking again.

“How do you and Token know each other anyways?” That was a simple enough question- something Tweek could easily answer without embarrassing himself too much. Right? Right.

“Oh, uhm, we’re roommates. Or, uh- dormmates, we’re in the same dorm.” The blonde smiled, quickly moving his left hand- the one tapping the table- to grab his mug again, and sip.

Craig nodded, looking at Token for a moment, then back at Tweek. “Was this a date?”

A reaction was given from both Token and Tweek at this, Token nearly choking on his burger as he coughed, leaning back from the table, and Tweek, who’s face and ears went as bright red as humanly possible. The latter shook his hands quickly, his head twitching to the side a bit in a nervous reaction. 

“No! No, no, no, nothing like that!” He quickly spouted out, his eyebrows furrowing together. “We- we were just eating lunch, we aren’t into each other or anything!”

Craig’s reaction was nothing short of amused. He had a smile on his face as he watched Tweek’s little freak out, patting Token’s back so he didn’t die from choking. The raven placed a hand on the table, a silent cue for Tweek to calm down.

“Hey man, don’t worry. I’m just joking. I know Token isn’t into guys. He’s been strict on that for years.” 

Token, who had finally calmed down his little choking moment, gave a small nod. “I  _ am.  _ Even if this dimwit keeps suggesting I am. But really, I’m not.”

Craig gave a shrug in response to this, leaning back against the booth and crossing his arms. “I dunno, man. If you saw the way you look at Clyde…. I’m just being honest here, man.”

Tweek watched this all go down, listening to the two debating Token’s sexuality, listening to how open and free they were about it. He had no idea how they did it. Hell, he was always too paranoid to talk about his own sexuality.  _ So  _ many people were agressively hateful to those who were gay or otherwise, and Tweek never wanted to risk the chance of getting possibly  _ harmed  _ for that. Maybe that was why he’d always stayed inside with his ex-boyfriend. Maybe he was too scared of an attack from someone else, even though he was made aware that the town was generally accepting. 

Hell, he was barely even comfortable talking to his parents about it.

Time passed though, the topic eventually shifting. Tweek tried his best to avoid conversation by eating, but eventually, the sub and fries that were previously in front of him had disappeared, and there was no choice but to talk. It wasn’t…  _ too _ bad. Actually, he was sort of getting used to this. The way Token and Craig talked, at least. The three seemed to click, in some weird sort of way. In a way that maybe they were meant to be friends? Or- yuck, that’s too cheesy, isn’t it?

Either way, they’d already made more plans to hang out later in the week, possibly with the rest of Token and Craig’s friend group. That aspect scared Tweek shitless. So many new people and the first week of college wasn’t even over. Maybe it was a good thing, though. Maybe this was the start of amazing new changes in Tweek’s life, the start of something new. He wouldn’t really know, for now. He did know one thing, though; Sticking around Craig was going to be a nightmare. Or like, some sort of perfect yet simultaneously fucked up dream. He’s general vibes made Tweek feel some sort of way, like he wanted to be around this guy all of the time, but also stay far away and never look back in fear of being harmed. This had to be just an anxiety thing, right? There was no way he’d fall for this guy- no way.  _ You have to relax, Tweek. You just met him! It’s impossible for you to already be attracted to him! You barely even know him! _

After all of the chatter and such, it was now seemingly time to go. The rain hadn’t started yet, but judging by the skies, it was going to pick up very soon. As the boys were getting ready to part ways, already in the parking lot and heading to their cars, Craig stopped Tweek with a nudge to his side. 

“Hey, Tweek?”

Tweek, unsurprisingly, let out a yelp and moved maybe a foot away to the side. But he still looked up to the Raven, his wide eyes focused on the other’s stature. “Yeah?” He asked, maybe a bit too loudly.

Craig didn’t seem to mind too much however, though he did hold his hands up defensively, as if saying ‘Dude, chill, I’m not going to hurt you.’

He didn’t say that, though. He just pocketed his hands after a moment, after saying a simple “Woah.” After that, he stared down the other, his monotone voice just a bit hard to hear from the little distance. “Token and I might head over to a small party type of thing after this. You don’t seem like the type, but I still figured I’d ask. Do you wanna go?”

Tweek was quick to give a little head shake, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. “No, uh, I’m alright. I should probably work on my, uh, homework anyways.”

Craig nodded in response to this. “Gotcha.” He seemed to hesitate to speak again, already halfway through a turn to walk away. But he stopped, looking up again. “By the way,” He continued, using a hand to push some of his hair back. “If you change your mind, just text Token and we can come get you. Or me. He’ll give you my number.”

Tweek could of said something, there was a pause there for him to speak, but the blonde instead nodded after too long of hesitating, giving a small thumbs up and smile. As Craig was already turned and walking to his car, doing a two finger salute, Tweek started speaking. He was trying to say “See you tomorrow!,” but it came out so soft that only he had heard it. Cursing under his breath, he turned to Token’s car, making his way to the passenger’s seat and getting in.

God. Boys were going to be the death of him.   
**____________________________________________________________________________**

Tweek leaned back against his bed frame, letting out a loud sigh as he watched his computer slowly load. It was around six now, and he’d been alone for a while now. Well, in the dorm alone, at least. He’d been sharing some online texts with pals from back home, but the conversations didn’t last too long. Everyone was mostly busy, but finally, he was setting up to video chat with his favourite blonde best friend. This was definitely needed after the day he’d had, no doubt. Currently, in his lap, he held a Cup-O-Noodles, one with a fork stabbed into it, the heat from the foam warming up his thighs. Not much of his outfit had changed now- all he had changed was his jeans, now wearing green plaid pajama pants. The hoodie from before still stayed on, unremoved all day. 

Finally, the screen switched from the loading one into his Discord, where he could see the little green dot by his favourite person’s status- indicating he was online. A smile formed on his lips as he clicked onto their shared server, sending a quick few messages asking if he was ready to chat. After getting the affirmation, he clicked onto the video button, staring at his screen impatiently.

After just a few more moments, that familiar face popped up, and he smiled brightly. In a black t-shirt surrounded by a worn-out orange zip up, smiling back with braces fixed onto his teeth, Kenny waved to Tweek.

“There you are! Jeez, I was starting to think you’d died or something. That’s never good.”

Tweek let out a little laugh at this, pushing hair out of his face. “You were gone most of the day too! You can’t pin this all on me!”

“Aw, but it’s so much more fun that way.” Kenny gave a crooked smile, leaning back against what looked like a pile of clothes. “I’ve been missing you, ya little shit.”

“I know. You said that five minutes ago. A-and a few hours ago. And yesterday.”

“Because it’s relevant! I’m already thinking of heading up there to visit, but my goddamn boss won’t give me much of a fucking break. Saturday though- expect a visit. Did you know Stan is up there, too? And Kyle’s at some fucking fancy college nearby, but he said he’d try to drop by. Is that alright with you?”

Tweek had to pause and think about it, looking down momentarily to pick at his noodles with his fork. 

“...No Cartman?” He asked after a long pause, looking up at the screen. Kenny let out a small chuckle, shaking his head. “ _ Fuck _ no. No Cartman.”

There was another pause, but slowly and surely, Tweek nodded. 

“Yeah. that’d be alright. It- it’d be cool to maybe have friends nearby that I know won’t kill me.”

Kenny raised an eyebrow, shifting forward a bit. “What do you mean? Is someone already threatening to hurt you? Do I have to slit someone’s throat?”

Tweek’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “No, no! Not that. It’s just, you know, anxiety. But I did, uh, I met...two people already.”

Kenny smiled at this, raising an eyebrow. “Oh? Well, tell me about them.”

Tweek continued on stabbing his noodles, eventually taking a moment to pause and take a bite. After he swallowed them down, he looked around nervously, his hands twitching a bit. “Uhm- uh- see, the thing is-”

“Tweek, you can trust me. I don’t care if you made friends with the weirdest people ever. I’ve met worse.”

Right. Tweek nodded, cracking his knuckles and glancing off to the side. “Well, yeah, I know. They’re just, uh- uhm, they’re from South Park.”

There was a moment taken for Kenny to process that, and after that moment passed, his eyes widened, the blonde on the screen leaning fully forward as if his full attention was caught. “Holy shit, no way! Who? Wait, was it- ...No, no, it couldn't have been Stan. You’d know him, he would’ve told me he saw you. I don’t….” The blonde trailed off, looking off as if in deep thought. “I can't ...I can’t think of anyone else who was accepted into that college. I barely remember the name of it. Who’d you meet?”

“Uh, one of them- he’s my roomate. Token...Black, I think? He told me that was his last name, but I thought he was joking. And, uh, Craig Tucker.”

“Holy  _ shit! _ ” Kenny shouted, making Tweek lean back from his laptop, his head twitching a bit.    
“What, what?!” He shouted back, a bit scared at this reaction. 

Kenny let out a bit of a laugh, running a hand through his hair, a little look of amazement on his face. “I remember those fuckers clear as day! Oh, man, I haven’t seen them since graduation. And Token is your  _ roommate? _ Oh, man, that’s good.” The blonde shook his head, giving another short mock laugh. “And hell, I mean, Craig Tucker? He like, hates fucking everyone except his little group of friends. Sort of, kind of. He didn’t hate me  _ too _ much.”

Tweek stared at his laptop in a small silence, taking in all of this new information. His best friend didn’t seem to..like these people? That’s how it  _ seemed. _ Which wasn’t good, he didn’t want to be on anyone’s bad side, and getting in between this could ruin all friendships for him and- oh, god. 

Clearly, Tweek’s worry started to show on his face, because Kenny soon dropped his smile and gave a serious look. 

“Hey, hey, Tweek, it’s alright man. They aren’t bad, they won’t hurt you. Trust me, they’re  _ way _ more tame than like, Cartman or whatever. The worst Craig could do is just be a bit of an asshole, but he’s like that to everyone. Or he could vaguely flirt with you. He’s gay, if you didn’t know.”

Oh. Tweek did  _ not _ know that.

Kenny’s eyebrow raised, watching Tweek’s face heat up a bit- god, stupid biology or whatever, his stupid body making reactions like that.   
“Oh, jesus Tweek. You think he’s hot or something, don’t you?” Tweek’s nervous stammering was enough of an answer, his face getting redder as Kenny’s smirk got wider.

“Awwww, Tweek’s got a little crush, huh? You want ol’ Craig Tucker to kiss you, right? Oh, no, more, huh? Maybe take you to his dorm and do a little-”

“Kenny! Shut up!” Tweek shouted, reaching his hand out and pushing the laptop screen as if Kenny was actually there. His face was nearly as red as a tomato now, including a look of embarrassment. Kenny just held his hands up in defense, laughing quietly.

“I don’t have a crush on him! I-I just met him this morning! I barely know anything about him! I don’t even- we aren’t friends!”

“Well, do you have his number?”

Tweek looked at his phone, which sat on his bedside table, charging. He looked back to Kenny, starting to pick at his noodles again. “No. But he said Token would give it to me. He didn’t.”

“Well, there you go!” Kenny said, throwing his hands up. “He’s already considering texting you! You’ve known him for less than 24 hours and you’re not on his hate list! I bet Token put in a good word, huh?” The taller blonde winked, making the shorter blonde squirm uncomfortably. 

“I don’t think it’s that serious. Like I said, I don’t know much about him!” Tweek picked up a large chunk of noodles with his fork, starting to eat obnoxiously, as if ignoring the conversation. 

“Alright, alright, whatever you say, lover boy.” Kenny winked again, leaning back against his pile of clothes. “Tell me about the rest of your day, okay?”

Tweek nodded after finishing his helping of noodles, a bit more calm. “Yeah, yeah. I can do that.”

The two talked for a few more hours after that, not too late, but late enough for Kenny to fall asleep on call. The poor guy, he had been working a lot recently, he deserved good sleep. Tweek sighed as he ended the call, whispering a goodbye to his sleeping friend. He shut the laptop, pushing it a bit away from him. In ironic timing, he heard his phone go off with the little notification bell. He jumped a bit, looking to the device and the lit up screen. 

The phone was now in his hands, unplugged and with a new notification- a text from Token. The notification showed that he’d sent an image, along with a text. Tweek unlocked his phone, clicking on his messages and that specific one. The image was now revealed- it was a picture, more or so a selfie of Token and Craig at their party, miscellaneous people in the background. Both of them looked intoxicated in some sort of way- whatever it was, Tweek didn’t want to know. The text read:

** _‘Heu TweeK! Goodnigh t, I’ ll be homr late! Craug saus hii!’_ **

Tweek smiled a bit at his phone, though the text was a bit hard to read, he got the general sense. One day of friendship and he was already getting drunk texts. As far as he could tell, that was how he’d gotten his first friend, who was  _ also _ from South Park. Maybe that was a good thing?

Either way, the blonde quickly sent a reply, his fingers twitching, but eventually typing out his reply.

** _‘goodnight, Token. Tell Craig I say hi back :)’_ **


	3. I'm back, maybe??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well. here we are

so!! i'm not sure if anyone will read this, but i think it's worth a shot. i know i haven't written anything in a while, and there's really no reason in me explaining why. you guys get it- life is busy, people fall out of interests, etc etc. but i've recently felt like starting up at writing again, as much as i can. so, to anyone who decides to read this little update- would you guys want me to continue this story? i just responded to a few comments that were left a few months ago, and quite a few people seem to really like the way i wrote this story and have asked for more. i still have major interest in south park, so i figured, why not use this fic as writing practice? just let me know in the comments! if i do start again though, i wont be popping out chapters left and right. i have school and such, along with some health issues that bar me from using my laptop or phone often. but i will still work on it as much as i can, if that's what you guys would like!! additionally, if anyone has any suggestions for this fic, whether that just be small scenes or major plot points, let me know!!

-nico, who forgot ao3 existed until 3 days ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
